greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Patientin X
Patientin X ist die siebzehnte Folge der fünften Staffel. Inhalt Izzie stellt den Anfängern die 29-jährige Patientin X vor, bei der vor einigen Wochen fälschlicherweise eine Anämie diagnostiziert wurde. Die Anfänger sollen alles geben und zusammenarbeiten, um so schnell wie möglich eine Diagnose stellen zu können. Was niemand ahnt: Izzie selbst ist Patientin X und will mithilfe der Anfänger herausfinden, was ihr fehlt. Bailey behandelt die drei Geschwister Tricia, Meg und Mike, die im Krankenhaus sind, um sich den Magen entfernen zu lassen. Mehrere ihrer Familienmitglieder sind bereits an Krebs gestorben, daher hat Tricia die anderen zur OP überredet, um dem vorzusorgen. Doch Meg und Mike haben Bedenken. Owen, Alex und Arizona kümmern sich um die 17-jährige Beth, die mitten im Auftritt ihrer Musikkapelle einen epileptischen Anfall erlitten hat. Alex soll Beth überwachen und bekommt dabei den Verdacht, dass sie nicht an Epilepsie leidet, sondern etwas mit ihrem Herz nicht stimmt. Während Arizona dem widerspricht, glaubt Owen Alex und ordnet weitere Untersuchungen an. Später stellt sich heraus, dass Alex recht hatte. Arizona ist erstaunt, zeigt aber Alex ihre Anerkennung. Webber ist währenddessen frustriert: Er hat zu wenig Chirurgen. Derek verkriecht sich nach dem Tod seiner Patientin Jen zu Hause und Mark darf nach der Schlägerei mit Derek noch nicht wieder operieren. Da tritt Dr. Nelson auf den Plan, ein Neurochirurg, der nach Derek's Ankunft komplett in den Hintergrund gerückt ist. Mark tritt völlig ins Fettnäpfchen, indem er sich Dr. Nelson vorstellt. obwohl sie schon mehrmals das Vergnügen hatten. Er erkundigt sich daraufhin bei Callie über ihn. Sie bestätigt, dass er der Schatten von Shepherd ist, ein solider Chirurg, aber eben doch nur der Ersatzspieler. In der OP von Tricia finden die Ärzte Krebs im Anfangsstadium vor. Meg ist aufgrunddessen von der Notwendigkeit der Operation überzeugt und lässt sich ebenfalls operieren. Nur Mike bleibt weiterhin bei seiner Meinung und wird unverrichteter Dinge wieder entlassen. Adele ist im Krankenhaus, um eine Streitigkeit zwischen Webber und Bailey zu schlichten. Adele hält ihm eine Standpauke, dass er sich gefälligst zusammenreißen soll. Er leitet schließlich ein Krankenhaus und keinen Kindergarten. Aber auch Bailey kommt nicht ungestraft davon, hatte sie doch Webber bei seiner Ehefrau verpetzt. Während sich Callie und Arizona zu einem Date verabreden, fordert Webber Meredith dazu auf, Derek wieder auf die richtige Bahn zu lenken und ihn wieder ins Krankenhaus zu bewegen. Er erzählt ihr von dem Verlobungsring. Den Anfängern ist es gelungen, eine Diaganose zu stellen: Patientin X hat ein malignes Melanom mit Metastasen in Hirn, Leber und Haut. Mit Chemo und Bestrahlung hat sie noch ein paar Monate zu leben. Die Überlebenschance liegt bei 5 %. Izzie ist am Boden zerstört, lässt sich aber vor den Anfängern nichts anmerken. Trotzdem lobt sie Lexie für die gute Arbeit und zeigt ihr, wie man Patienten eine solche Nachricht überbringt. Meredith geht am Ende zu Derek in den Wald, um mit ihm zu reden. Dieser ist jedoch völlig betrunken, beschimpft Meredith und wirft den Verlobungsring achtlos ins Gebüsch. Izzie kann es unterdessen nicht mehr aushalten, und beschließt daher, sich der einzigen Person anzuvertrauen, von der sie denkt, dass sie damit umgehen kann: Cristina. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Izzie Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Sara Ramírez als Dr. Callie Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast-Stars * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Michael Rady as Michael Shelley * Wendy Hoopes as Tricia Shelley * Erin Cahill as Megan Shelley * Susane E. Lee as Beth Dearborn * Brandon Scott as Dr. Ryan Spalding * Loretta Devine as Adele Webber Co-Stars * Phil Abrams als Dr. John Nelson * B.K. Cannon als Girl Band Mitglied * Marcus McGee als Boy Band Mitglied * Candice Afia als Anfängerin Laura * Amrapali Ambegaokar als Anfängerin Dani * Tymberlee Chanel als Anfängerin Claire * Winston Story als Anfänger Leo * Joseph Williamson als Anfänger Pierce * Nicole Cummins als Sanitäterin Nicole * Mark Saul als Anfänger Steve * Gloria Garayua als Anfängerin Graciella * Molly Kidder als Anfängerin Megan Musik *'Front Row '''von ''Metric *'Duet '''von ''Rachael Yamagata *'Treeology' von Shady Bard *'A Storm Is Going to Come '''von ''Piers Faccini Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel I Will Follow You Into the Dark ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Death Cab for Cutie. Intro Jeder Chirurg, den ich kenne, wird von einem Schatten verfolgt. Eine dunkle Wolke aus Ängsten und Zweifeln schwebt über ihnen, folgt selbst den Besten unter uns bis in den OP. Wir tun so, als wäre der Schatten nicht da. Und hoffen, dass er, wenn wir mehr Menschenleben retten, noch härter an uns arbeiten und schneller weglaufen, müde wird und die Jagd aufgibt. Aber heißt es nicht, man kann vor seinem eigenen Schatten nicht weglaufen? Outro Auf jedem Chirurgen lastet ein Schatten. Und man wird seinen Schatten nur los, wenn man das Licht ausmacht und aufhört vor der Dunkelheit wegzulaufen, um dann seinen Ängsten ins Gesicht zu sehen, mitten ins Gesicht. Momente * Izzie erzählt Cristina von ihrer Krebserkrankung. Zitate *Meredith: Was is'n das für 'ne Patientin X-Sache, die alle Anfänger in Beschlag nimmt? *Cristina: Und wann ist es vorbei? Ich brauch meine Lakaien für die Drecksarbeit wieder. *Alex: Sie erteilt ihnen 'ne Lektion. *Cristina: Wir tun alles dafür, um zu operieren. Wann hatte Izzie das letzte Mal ein Skalpell in der Hand? Sie hinkt voll hinterher. Sie ist 'ne neue O'Malley. *Alex: Izzie ist auf keinen Fall wie O'Malley. *George: Hallo! *Bailey: Okay, O'Malley: Sie sind heute in der Klinik. Grey und Yang: Sie bei mir. Karev: Sie sind in der Notaufnahme bei Hunt. *Cristina: Oh nein, Dr. Bailey. Ich sollte heute bei Hunt sein. *Bailey: Verschonen Sie mich, Yang. Hunt will Karev. Oh Sir, da sind Sie ja. *Webber: Wird Shepherd uns heute mit seiner Anwesenheit beehren, Dr. Grey? *Meredith: Ja, es geht ihm gut. *Mark: Sie sind sicher neu hier. Willkommen im Seattle Grace. *Dr. Nelson: Ich bin schon seit 10 Jahren hier. Ich war Interimschefarzt der Neuro, bevor Shepherd hier mit seinem Superman-Outfit auftauchte. *Mark: Mark Sloan, plastische Chirurgie. *Dr. Nelson: Wir hatten schon das Vergnügen, drei Mal. *Mark: Hast du schon mal was von 'nem Dr. Nelson aus der Neuro gehört? *Callie: Oh ja, der Schatten von Shepherd. *Mark: Der Schatten von Shepherd? *Callie: Ja, er ist 'n zuverlässiger Chirurg, aber irgendwie eben nur der Ersatzspieler. Er spielt im B-Team, Shepherd im A. Nur der Maurer vom Architekten Shepherd. *Mark: Alles klar! Heißt das, nur weil der Typ keine protzigen OPs durchführt und noch keine klinische Studie veröffentlicht oder keine perfekte Frisur hat, ist er als Mann nichts wert? *Callie: Ja, leider. *Meredith: Und dann ging er einfach weg. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, verschwand er. *Cristina: Hunt würdigt mich keines Blickes, seitdem er Apokalypse Now mit mir gespielt hat. *Meredith: Er hat in dem Hirn der Patientin rumgeschnippelt und jetzt will er der Wahrheit nicht ins Gesicht sehen. *Cristina: Wofür hält der mich? Für 'ne verwelkte Blume? Stell dir vor, ich bin die Starke! *Meredith: Oh mein Gott, ich bin die Starke! *Cristina: Wenn ich die Veranlagung für Magenkrebs hätte, würd ich die OP machen lassen, ohne Debatte. Ich stelle mich den Dingen und lauf nicht weg. *Meredith: Derek läuft weg. Vielleicht ist weglaufen ja die Lösung. *Cristina: Die Lösung heißt: Keine Gefühle. Nur Fakten zählen. Probleme darf man nicht ignorieren. *Meredith: Manchmal muss man nicht mehr, wenn man den Drang ignoriert. *Izzie: Haha, ihr seid echt saukomisch. Ist dir klar, was sie gerade gesagt hat? Oder sie? In 50 Jahren im Pflegeheim ist es sicher noch genauso. Ihr redet, nur habt ihr leider eure Hörgeräte nicht an. Haha, saukomisch! *Webber: Adele!! Was machst du denn hier? *Adele: Konferenzzimmer, Richard! Sofort! Und Sie auch, Miranda. Gehen wir. Etwas trivialeres, lächerlicheres, infantileres... Leitest du ein Krankenhaus oder einen Kindergarten?? *Webber: Adele, hör sofort auf in diesem Ton mit mir... *Adele: Krankenhaus oder Kindergarten, Richard?? *Webber: Ein Krankenhaus. *Adele: Zeig mir, wie man sich als Leiter einer Klinik benimmt und entschuldige dich bei dieser Frau! Sofort! *Webber: Tschuldigung. *Adele: Du hältst das für eine Entschuldigung? Du gehst erst hier raus, wenn ihr euch vertragen habt. Denn wenn ich noch mal zur Hauptverkehrszeit hier her muss, um einen Streit zwischen Erwachsenen zu schlichten, die sich aufführen wie im Sandkasten... *Webber: Adele, ich hab es verstanden. *Adele: Und verkneifen Sie sich lieber dieses Grinsen. Sie sind keinen Deut besser. Einen Ehemann bei seiner Frau anzuschwärzen! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 5 Episode